


Money Matters

by Kaybay11



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaybay11/pseuds/Kaybay11
Summary: While trying to save Stan's jar of cash you both wind up in a very interesting position.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	Money Matters

“Hey doll face, mind scooting up just a bit?”

“SHIT!” I yelled as I felt Stan's large hand clap me on the shoulder, the magazine I had been reading slipped from my grasp and I jumped out of my chair before slamming into the counter, the cash jar in front of me pitching dangerously forward.

A deep ‘fuck’ growled behind me as I tilted, my arms reaching out to grab the jar the tips of my fingers just barely brushing the side, the motion, unfortunately, propelling it faster toward the ground.

“MY MONEY!!” Stan gasped before I had the air thrust out of my lungs. I barely registered the jar freezing mid-fall, clutched within two meaty fists, Stan’s body crushing mine to the countertop his fez toppling in front of me and rolling across the floor.

I watched him pull his arms back, his elbows pressing near the sides of my head the movement allowed some of the pressure off and I sucked in air greedily. I felt less crushed, but his weight was still digging into me uncomfortably.

“Stan. Um. Get off?” I could feel him breathing hard above me.

“Uhh, sorry _________, but I can’t” his breath feather-light brushed over my ear and neck.

“And why the hell not?” I tilted my head to the side so I could look him in the eye, he was so close that I could make out all the fine hairs on his scruffy face his eyes tightened into a painful gesture.

“I hurt my back.” He opened his eyes and pouted, it looked ridiculous on a man his age.

I squinted my eyes suspiciously. Stan was a con man, a thief, and a lecher, you wouldn’t put it past him to pull a stunt like this just to cop a feel.

He tilted slightly off me and groaned loudly his brow creasing. My eyes softened, he seemed legitimate, I could see how the quick action could have hurt him, hell I definitely felt some bruises beginning to form on my hips and elbows. His arms shook as he held the jar, his weight settling deeper as he gripped it.

“Fuck. Stan! Contrary to what you might believe you are not a delicate little flower.” I gasped.

I could feel his chest shake a bit as he gruffly laughed.

“Drop. The. Jar. Stan.”

I felt him freeze above me.

“No.”

I huffed angrily.

“Why the fuck not!?”

“Glass _______, glass all over my beautiful money.”

I ground my teeth as I stared at him menacingly, as menacing as I could with one eye. I was about to freaking lose it.

“Seriously Stan you can’t get up because of your back and the only things that could help you get up are useless because you won’t let the fucking jar go? Is that right? Have I got that fucking right?”

“Uhh, in a nutshell.” He peered down at me with as much sincerity as he could muster. It wasn’t much.

I faced the counter and shook slightly in agitation. I was not having this, my boss could be a real ass sometimes, charging things from my pay, dressing me up like a supernatural creature, and yelling needlessly to work at this or that. But this really took the fucking cake.

I sighed loudly before peering back up at him.

“What if I slide down slightly and grab the jar myself?”

That old man was grinning like a fool.

I rolled my eyes and looked back down, the jar was right in front of my face my arms dangling past the edge of the counter awkwardly, I tried to crouch but I could barely move with my chest flattened to the counter.

Stan seemed to notice my predicament, I felt his arms press harder his chest lifting slightly, his breath still tickling the back of my neck as he panted. I managed to hook my knees to the edge of the counter and start sliding backward under him.

God this was intimate, too intimate. His arms were tight near the side of my head, I could see his muscles bulging from under the black fabric, I could feel his breath deepen as he held his position, my neck slid against his chest his gold chain pressing slightly through his suit, my ass pressed tightly against his crotch. I froze.

Nope, can’t do this, this was crazy, nope, nope, nope.

“Just move past it.” he rasped, I gulped. He knew I was thinking about it, fuck of course he knew because he was obviously thinking about it. I puffed out a breath, he was right though, didn’t want to make it any more awkward than it had to be.

I kept sliding further and further down, I almost had the jar.

“STOP.”

I froze and looked up through the arm and chest tunnel to see Stan looking down eyes wide, I blinked and looked down, Stan's arms gave up and he fell on top of me my face smashing into the counter.

"The fuck Stan!?"

“Fuck ______ , sorry.” He was gasping slightly.

“That fucking hurt,” I whined.

“My back fucking hurt.”

His chain dug into the back of my head, I wiggled harshly under him pushing myself back up till I could breathe properly.

“______ quit moving like that.” he scolded.

“I needed air old man!”

“-and I need you to quit it.”

I huffed and settled down before pouting against the counter.

“Because it’s turning you on?” It was out of my mouth before I could stop it, I felt Stan still against me, my jaw clicked audibly as I snapped it shut. It was quiet for a beat till I heard a squelching noise. It was quite nasty to hear him lick his lips that close to my ear.

“Well.” His warm breath blew against me. “You are rubbing against the Stan-o-War toots.” 

Oh my god, what did he just say?

I sputtered loudly my cheeks flushing as I tilted to look up at him, his shit-eating grin stretching from ear to ear.

“EXCUSE ME?”

I watched his eyebrows waggle before I felt him push against me, his hardness pressing more suggestively. “Stan-o-War.” He punctuated each word with a thrust.

“Stan! What the hell!?” I shimmied forward trying to put as much space as possible between our lower halves. Unfortunately, I could still feel him pressed against the back of my thigh since he was pretty much dead weight on top of me.

“Hey, you brought it up.” He snickered above me.

“Just let me get this jar Pines.” I sighed, this was by far one of the most awkward experiences of my entire life.

“I can’t hold myself up,” he whined.

“Just don’t move Stan.”

“Now that, I can do.”

I was flabbergasted, the fucking prick was making this so difficult, you couldn’t even imagine what kind of trouble he got into as a young man. I hid my blush against the counter and scooted down. His erection was prominently pressing against me and honestly, there was absolutely no ignoring it now. I couldn’t believe he named it the Stan-o-War, that's the dumbest thing I had ever heard.

This was even worse than before, I could feel every inch of his body as I slid down. I could even feel his heartbeat fluttering quickly against my back, I felt a slight tug as I tried to move down further.

It was starting to feel cold near the backs of my thighs.

“Stan, I can’t go any further.” I rested my forehead against the counter and tried to will myself to death so I wouldn’t have to experience this embarrassment any longer.

“What! Why not?” He sounded a bit annoyed now. Really? He was annoyed?

“My skirt is caught on something.” I winced as I said it.

I felt Stan shift slightly.

I heard him swallow thickly “Oh.”

I felt his lower half shift back and forth, then up and down slightly. I tried not to move as I felt the breeze under my cheeks.

“Damn, it’s caught on my belt buckle.”

Of fucking course it was, that’s it.

“You better drop that fucking jar right now Stan, I swear to every deity that’s ever existed….”

I was a ball of fury as I bucked underneath him, I slipped downward as Stan gripped the jar for dear life.

“NO! _______, STOP!” He dropped his full weight on me, his arms shooting forward to hold the jar even further away from my flailing arms. I stopped immediately as the wind rushed out of my lungs, the surge of adrenaline leaving me gasping for air and growling beneath him.

“I never knew something could hurt and feel so good at the same time.” Stan groaned.

“Ugh.” He was right though. I had shifted down, my skirt stuck onto his belt had lifted to my hips my pantie clad ass now pressing roughly against the bulge beneath his black pants.

I felt his lips against my ear and my eyes widened.

“Honey, I’m starting to think yer’ doing this on purpose.” He whispered.

Honey? I blinked.

“Yeah right, your the one who refuses to fix this situation without all this trauma.”

His breathing was too ragged.

“I’ll try to scoot down, get leverage with my knees, and maybe then the jar will reach ya.” He whispered before shifting down, fuck he was still right against me, as he slid I could feel every shift of his muscles as well as his clothed cock dragging against me. It was different on my almost bare ass, it was just too fucking intimate.

I tightened my eyes before feeling the glass touch my fingertips, my eyes popped open and I tilted my body forward slightly, it was so close. Just a little further.

Stan winced and pulled up while hissing in pain.

My teeth dug tightly into my bottom lip as his body spasmed slightly above causing a delicious set of tingles to zing up my spine.

“You have to move Stan.” I gasped.

“No. More.” He grunted, he pushed his weight back into me and I squeezed my eyes shut again trying to block out the pleasurable feelings.

“Ah-“ I moaned lightly, as he adjusted his position. “Stop.” Stan froze for what felt like the billionth time.

“What was that.” He growled.

“N-nothing.” I snapped. I could tell he smelled blood in the water.

Stan tilted his hips slightly.

My breath hitched.

He pulled back and slid forward.

I gulped and tried not to move.

I felt Stan twitch his cock.

“Oh.” I moaned out, my throat suddenly felt dry.

“Oh?” I felt the question breathed out on the back of my neck his slightly chapped lips barely brushing me.

“Stan please.”

He twisted slightly.

“Fuck” I panted, that had felt good.

“Please what?” His lips had moved to my ear, I could hear every slight hitch of his breath as he continued the twisting movement.

“You have to stop Stan.” I grit out trying not to let the feelings get the better of me, but damn it had been a while.

He halted his actions, I felt him gulp against my ear.

“Feel good toots?” He growled.

I huffed, my vagina pulsing from the treatment.

“Well, you are rubbing your dick right against my clit Stan.” I bit back sarcastically. 

I felt him inhale sharply.

“You love it.”

I sputtered turning my head to the side to look back up at his knowing smirk, his cheeks slightly pink.

I watched his tongue poke against the inside of his cheek as he rolled his hips again.

My eyes fluttered briefly before I snapped them back to his, my lips pursing.

“I do not!”

“Then grab the jar.” He mocked.

I blinked before noticing the jar between my hands, my cheeks burnt bright red.

“You motherfucker.” I screeched before gripping the jar as he let go.

I could feel him gruffly laughing above me, each chuckle jolting me deliciously.

“Come on, that’s funny, you didn’t even notice.”

“I’ll drop your jar old man.”

“Then it will all be for nothing!”

He was right though, Stan grabbed the counter and pushed up, his weight finally lifted off my back. I breathed easier and looked behind me.

Stan had his hands braced behind his back and looked like he was about to pop it back into place.

“Can I please go first?” I shook slightly as the motion pushed his cock against my clit harshly. “Ah-“ I gripped the jar tightly.

I heard a loud crack right before Stan let out the loudest groan.

I felt him moving slightly as if he were testing out his newly cracked back, each motion setting my teeth on edge. He kept his hips pinned to me so the motion dragged his cock against me.

“Much better.” I felt Stan lean back over me and pluck the jar from my hands, he moved back up and I heard it clink softly behind me before his hands settled on my hips.

“Of course you can go first.” My mind raced at his wording before I felt his large hand slide up my bare thigh, the rough pad of his pointer finger lingering against the crease where my pelvis met my leg.

“What?”

“You asked if you could go first.” He reminded me.

“Stan, you know that’s-.”

He brushed the tips of his fingers against my clothed crotch.

“Exactly what you need? I know.” He nibbled on my ear his fingers slipping down the front of my panties.

I felt the rough pad of his pointer finger as it pressed against my clit and circled.

“Stan!” I squeaked.

He ground himself against me as he panted over me.

I tilted my head and looked up at him, his eyes were half-lidded and dark, eye patch still in place but his glasses askew, I was wrong, it was much nastier watching him lick his lips.

-and hotter, I had to admit, this was ridiculously hot. Stan locked eyes with me before leaning down to press his lips against mine, I could feel his scruff against my cheek. Stan nipped my lip softly, I gasped and he slid his tongue home, the appendage inviting mine to play, I touched my tongue to his and he let out a muffled groan against my mouth.

Stan was a bit of a lecher but he wasn’t a monster, I knew if I put up a fight he would let me walk away. Responding to his kiss though was me accepting his advances.

I honestly hadn’t expected this but the old man was seriously turning me on.

Stan kissed down my neck before nipping lightly his weight disappearing from my back.

“What?” I blinked and looked back, Stan flipped up his eye patch and winked.

“Don’t move beautiful.” His lips were red from our kiss. I nodded and watched him disappear out of view.

I could feel him settle behind me his hands sliding up to unzip my skirt and slide it down my legs catching my panties under his thumbs as well, both falling unceremoniously at my feet.

I gasped and rubbed my legs together at the sudden draft.

I felt him move my legs slightly apart so I was completely exposed. 

“Shit” He growled, I felt two fingers rub against my folds. 

“Yer’ so wet.” I could feel his warm breath fan against my sensitive parts causing me to gasp at the sensation.

His fingers disappeared from my entrance before I heard the sloppiest noises, oh god he was sucking his fingers.

“Fuck, you taste good.”

I gripped the edge of the counter.

“Should I just taste straight from the source?” I felt one hand grip my hip the other cold and wet from being in his mouth dragged over my ass.

This shouldn’t be working.

I groaned loudly pushing my lower half toward Stan.

I heard him chuckle. Jesus, why was this working?

“Is that a yes?” He dragged his wet fingers back and forth. Ugh, that smug ass.

“Please.” I bit out quietly.

Stan hummed, his hand drifting to press against my clit circling softly.

“Please what?”

I snapped.

“Shut your yaps and eat me out old man, that’s what.”

He was silent, I had given him full permission, no, I had commanded him to do it.

There was no pretext, his tongue was suddenly inside me. I squealed, shooting forward my hips catching against the counter before his large hands dug into my thighs and pulled me back against him as he licked like a man deprived.

“Fuck, Stan.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear.”

I keened loudly as his tongue flicked my clit.

“I told you to shut your yaps.” I groaned out.

I could feel him smiling against me before he abruptly moved away.

“Stan,” I whined thrusting back.

“Relax doll, my knees aren’t what they use to be.”

I heard Stan shifting behind me, I pushed up with my elbows to look down, Stan was now sitting with his back against the counter base, he grabbed my legs so they were over his shoulders.

He whistled.

“What a view!” I could just imagine the stupid look on his face as he stared unabashedly at my vagina.

I really wasn’t sure if my cheeks could be redder at this point but I could practically feel them burning as I stared at the back of his head.

I really should have just got up and left, but I could feel him panting beneath me his rough fingers teasing my entrance before the tip of his tongue licked my clit briefly, and shit It felt so good. I could feel his scruff dragging against my thighs one hand curling around my hip the other sliding back and forth along my folds.

Stan spread me with two fingers and lapped at my opening his nose pressing against my clit.

My eyes tightened as I dropped my arms my forehead resting against one of them as the other gripped the edge of the counter, I could feel his soft hair against my belly.

“Fuuuuck.”

“Delicious” he murmured under me, smacking his lips grotesquely before thrusting his tongue inside me, I keened.

“So responsive.”

I groaned as he kept up his ministrations, most guys would have been silently licking you, but not fucking Stan, of course, he’d be mouthy in the sack.

He pressed a finger inside of me.

“Shit-“

“Mmm, I can feel you squeezing me all tight girly.”

“For fucks sake Stan.”

I felt him chuckle against my clit right before he sucked on it.

I let out a strangled cry as my body tried to pull away from the overstimulation.

Stan’s hand curled tighter, pulling me back before thrusting two fingers inside of me.

I could feel his lips as he spoke underneath me, each movement brushing my clit deliciously.

“Too bad you can’t see this, my fingers look so good with your pussy wrapped around them.”

I started thrusting against his fingers as the pleasure curled tightly inside me.

“You like that huh? Me inside of you?” He punctuated it with a harsh thrust before his tongue laved over my clit.

“I ah-, yeah, you feel good.”

He hummed at my response.

“What exactly feels good?” His voice was deep and rough, slightly muffled as I thrust against his face.

God, he really wanted me involved in this filthy conversation. Well, I was half-naked on the counter letting him have his way with me, really, how bad could it be to indulge more?

He scissored his fingers stretching me.

I gulped.

“Thick fingers-“ I gasped out.

He thrust faster, my other arm gripped the counter and I pushed against his fingers, they really were thick, not surprising considering how large his hands were.

“You like how full you feel huh?”

“Yeah.” I gasped.

He curled his fingers inside me before inserting a third one.

“Ohhh.” I could feel everything begin to tighten as he thrust faster seeming to sense it as well.

But then he paused. I whined.

“I could fill you up baby.” He said before pressing my clit with his thumb, my pussy tightened around his digits harshly as he circled my clit faster.

“Would you like that?” He was breathing harder under me, I could feel the heat from his mouth before he kissed my thigh his tongue dragging slowly, a stark contrast to his sudden quick thrusting.

“Oh god.” The thought of my boss filling me up was insanely hot, I couldn’t believe this had gone from accident to steamy sex encounter so quickly.

“Not god, Stan. Now answer the question toots.” 

I was so close, his breath felt like fire, his fingers so good as he pushed them harshly inside, I felt my body tightening up as he kept at it, one of my hands snaked down into silver hair gripping tightly. I managed to get one of my knees onto the counter so I could thrust unashamed against his face. The old man was probably loving this shit, but fuck it, it felt so good.

“Yes - Fuck, Stan. Yes, please fill me up, please.” The tingles started bursting, my toes curling as I froze above him my whole body wracking in spasms.

I leaned my sweaty forehead against the counter my leg falling to his shoulder again as I panted harshly.

He removed his thick digits with a slick pop before I felt him lapping up my release, the nasty sucking sounds reaching my ears just as the overstimulating feelings washed over.

“Nngh- Stan. Too much.”

He smacked his lips again loudly.

I felt boneless as he moved out from under me, my legs still shaking from my release, all I could do was lay there gasping. I heard him stand, the rustle of clothing reaching my ears.

I wasn’t sure if I was prepared for what was next.

I blew my hair out of my eyes and rolled slightly so I could see him again.

Stan was sans jacket the top couple buttons of his white undershirt undone the sleeves rolled up, his chest hair peeking up from under his collar, I licked my lips as I stared at his beefy forearms. His hair disheveled, face wet, eyes on fire, he must have removed his glasses because I didn’t remember feeling them as I thrust against his face.

“That was fucking hot.” He rasped.

My belly tightened deliciously at the thought of what just transpired. Blushing at this point seemed ridiculous but there I was, cheeks aflame.

Stan grinned. I followed his hands as they landed on his belt, that belt, the reason for this predicament.

The sound of his zipper snapped me out of my inner thoughts.

“But this is going to be so much hotter.”

I licked my lips as he leaned over me again, I could smell my juices all over his face as he sucked my earlobe into his mouth.

“You ready for the Stan-o-War baby?”

I couldn’t stop myself from laughing, the sound booming louder the more I thought about the whole situation. How this old dude had charmed the panties off me with lines like that, I had no idea.

Stan huffed annoyed against my ear before smacking my ass in retaliation.

I gasped.

“Stan! Seriously.”

His hand smoothed over the area.

“Well if yer’ going to react like that…”

I huffed.

“Well if you are going to name your dick dumb things like that..”

“Dumb!” He sputtered, curling an arm under my chest to grip my shoulder.

“You are in for it now toots.”

“What-“

Stan was pushing his bare cock against my slippery folds, the plush head pressing against the underside of my clit.

“Oh.”

His lips pressed against my ear and I felt him panting harshly against me.

“Your pussy feels so good against my cock” He slid back and forth my lips opening against the top of his shaft.

“Ah-.” Raunchy was the best word I could come up with as he continued his slow torture using his hand to press the head of his dick against my very sensitive clit.

The feelings intensified as he kept speaking roughly into my ear.

“I could make you come like this, riding the top of my cock, head barely pressing against yer' clit.”

I gasped pitching forward, his other arm curled tighter pulling me back by my hips as he licked the shell of my ear.

“But I won’t”

He moved back his tip pressing against my entrance. I moaned.

“How could I? Yer' laying here all hot and wet, just waiting to be filled up.”

I swallowed thickly.

He pushed into me.

“You did ask so prettily to be filled up.” He groaned.

Jeez, he wouldn’t stop saying the nastiest things. It felt good though, his weight pressing against my back his thick cock gliding smoothly as he pushed inside. The position made it a tight stretch as he continued pressing his length inside me.

“Fuck-“ He rasped once he was fully engulfed."You feel amazing."

It stung a bit as my walls squeezed tightly against his shaft but he was right, it did feel amazing being stretched like this, you had to hand it to the old man he knew how to please a lady.

His hand pressed my clit causing my pussy to contract around him.

“Nngh-“ 

“Shit, you're fucking tight.”

Stan rolled his hips back and forth, his breath stuttering as I gripped him tightly.

“Best thing I’ve felt in years.” He growled against me.

"Move!" I whined before thrusting against him, the delicious tingles rolling back as I kept at it.

He grabbed my hip tightly, gasping as he stopped my movements.

“What? Can’t let a man indulge himself?” He panted.

He thrust harshly inside me, his cock pressing a little too deep.

“Ah, shit!”

“Just impatient for my cock, huh baby?”

He curled his other arm under me both his hands now gripping my shoulders as he seated himself as deep as he could before stopping.

My hands were flat on the counter as I tried to gain purchase on the slippery surface but Stan’s weight was too much, I fell forward in an almost comically similar position to when he had crashed on me in the first place. 

Something clicked.

“Why isn’t your back hurting Stan?” I was muffled against the countertop but I could tell that he heard me as he took a sharp intake of breath.

“I fixed it.”

“With one easy crack?”

“-Yes?”

"Was that a fucking question?"

I glowered at the table, I was pretty sure at this point there was no way his back had hurt this entire time, the orgasm had been nice though and he did feel pretty good.

Stan slid out and thrust back inside me.

“Do you really want to talk about this now?”

Ugh, he felt damn good.

“Shit, right there.” I hissed.

“Mmmh, you like that baby, do I feel good inside you?”

“I know you faked a back injury Stan.” I gasped out as he swirled his hips.

I could feel him gulp.

“So, what if I did?”

“I fucking - Ungh- knew it!” I couldn’t help but press my feet down so I could push back toward him, the slide of his cock felt delicious.

This motherfucker had the audacity to laugh.

“This demands revenge- Ah“

Stan licked a path up my neck his fingers uncurling to reach under me and press against my clit again.

He brushed his lips up and against my ear rolling his hips harder than before.

“But yer' loving it toots.”

His other hand uncurled from my shoulder to slip up under my shirt, the rough pads of his fingers pressing against my stomach as he slid up further, he didn’t even hesitate to push my bra up and lightly pinch a nipple. He pulled my shirt off but left my bra pushed up above my breasts.

Fuck the counter was cold, I jumped back slightly into his warmth the soft tingles of his body hair tickled my neck, his gold chain digging in slightly as he pressed back into me. 

His dick was pounding in just right, one hand pressing religiously to my clit, and that mouth of his.

“You fucking love it, my cock filling up that tight little pussy you got. Mm, I can still taste you.” Stan licked his lips audibly. “You were so fucking sexy thrusting against my face. Coming all-over my tongue. Making some of the sweetest noises that I have ever heard.” He licked my ear.” I bet you have never been fucked this good before. Experience is always better honey, wouldn’t you say?” he punctuated by swirling his hips harshly into my G-spot.

The noise I let loose was embarrassingly close to a squeal as the sensations continuously bombarded me. 

This was absolutely filthy.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

I was zoning out slightly, the tingles building into a tight ball inside me.

Stan’s voice was getting rougher the closer I got to orgasm.

“You’re so close. I can feel your pussy pulsing around me.”

Stan gripped my hair softly and pulled my head to the side our lips colliding before his tongue slid against mine.

Oh god, his tongue was thrusting in rhythm with his cock his finger pressing to my clit every time he slid out never fully leaving my body, I could feel his belt against my ass.

He pulled away his scruffy cheek pressing to mine.

“Come for me ________.”

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

“Faster” I begged, he complied.

“Ung- Stan.” The pleasure was racking me from all sides, it coiled deeply as my body started to shake.

“Come all over my cock.”

“Stan.” I panted “Fuck! Ah- Fuck, Stan!”

The pulling sensation coalesced into a shock of pleasure at a particularly deep thrust before I was moaning below him, my hips snapping sharply as my pussy squeezed him.

“That’s it.”

“Stan!” I howled as he fucked me through my orgasm, the pleasure intensifying as he started to lose rhythm.

He pulled me tightly against him and stilled before gasping against my ear.

“Just filled you up baby.”

What did he say? I could barely hear with the sound of blood rushing in my ears.

“Fuck.” Was all I could muster as he laid on top of me, gasping and panting, he was really acting his age now.

Stan slowly lifted and pulled out of me, fluids ran down my leg and his voice finally caught up to my brain.

“Stan, did you just do what I think you did?”

I stood up and winced sharply, fuck I was sore.

I felt more fluids leaking and started to panic.

“Made you come twice like a freight train?” He offered between heavy breaths.

I turned to take in his very disheveled persona, silver hair stuck in all sorts of directions. His eyes were heavy-lidded, cheeks a deep red, lips bruised from kissing, sweat staining the front of his tank top, when did he even unbutton his shirt? His chain was laying on top of a mass of chest hair, I looked down to see his black pants still on, his belt waving to the sides of his hips, his half-hard cock softening against a well defined wet spot on his striped boxers.

My eyes shot to his and I pointed at his dick.

“What?”

“Stan how could you!”

Stan looked down at his dick then back at me his eyebrows raised.

“Raw dog it?”

My jaw dropped, I had to lean against the counter in shock.

“B-h, raw-,ugh!” I scrunched my nose, that was the nastiest thing he had said all night.

Stan threw his head back and laughed. I never thought I’d see a sixty-something dude belly laughing with his dick hanging out, why would I ever even imagine that?

He clapped a hand on my shoulder wiping a fake tear away with his other.

“Stan-o-wars firing blanks toots.”

“Oh.” That was a surprisingly good metaphor with his dumb dick name.

I tilted back to see him better as he leaned over me laughing.

“Never say raw dog again Stan.”

He winked.

“So, speaking of again-“

His eyes roved over my body meaningfully.

“I wouldn’t mind a repeat of that in the future.” He placed his hand under my chin his thumb pressing against my bottom lip.

I gasped before his mouth was on mine, languidly kissing, his tongue stroking mine promisingly. 

He pressed his lips to mine once more before pulling back to watch me with bated breath.

I licked my lips.

“Well, I will need to get revenge.” I grinned.

He grinned back.

“Sounds fun.”


End file.
